Captain America: the story after movie
by Korkman2
Summary: Three months have past since Captain America awoken. And he is still struggling with being a man of the 1940s living in the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was in awe by past seventy years, of economic, social, and techonological changes. Despite being back in the world of the living, he was still in the Army. Refusing any promotions, even refusing signing his discharge papers. Though S.H.E.I.L.D. was able to convince the military to allow him to continue to serve. Saying that the shock of transitioning him from military to civilian would be too dificult. Not that the military wanted to lose its only super soldier.

Steve was still realling from what has happen with the Armed Forces, intergration of the divisions, Korea, Vietnam, allowing women to serve, 9/11, Afghanistan, Iraq, and now allowing homosexuals. Yet despite this he still feels that the military hasn't really changed that much. He was more surprised by his reaction of not caring that much about what has changed. Though it did surprise him to see a person of color, as he was still a person from the 40's, having the rank of Lt. Col or having to salute to a female Major. Even going to a bar and seeing two men kissing each other and no one reacting, bug him out a little, but didn't disturb him too much.

One thing that didn't change, in which Steve was happy about, was his inability to talk to women. It had seemed that women in the 21st century scare him more than the women back in the 40s. 'But that's what I guess that happens with femimism, its make women more difficult to talk to.' Steve thought as he was downing his tenth glass. Thankfull that the girls seem to ingore him, for now.

Another thing that didn't change was his sense defending the weak, no matter what decade it was. He always felt it was his job to protect those who are bullied, it also got him in trouble with women whom felt they didn't need protecting. But later in the evening they apologize and ask him why. Knowning they wouldn't believe him, if he told the truth, he would always reply "I was bullied and never liked it too much." And left them with the same thought, 'Who is he?' When they ask the bartender, after they paid him. He just shrugs and says, "Name's Steve, He always walks in, and sits at that stool and drinks to the point I think he's drunk." The women always look the same, perplix, and asked "What do you mean drunk."

"I said I think he's drunk." Said the bartender while serving a beer to another customer. "I've seen him around here drinking an entire bottle of a hundred and sixteen year old scotch and walk out here cold stone sober." He turns to the women and continues on. "And everytime he comes in he looks at the door expecting someone. Maybe some girl, or a lost love, I don't know cause he doesn't say much." He finishes telling the same story to twenty different women, each wondering if they'll see him and get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Steve was walking backing toward his assigned living arangements in Time Square. He would stop and stare at the buildings that weren't there in the 40s and was in awe of how much the city changed. But he was soon on his way back and his thoughts were full of the news about what remaind of the feared Howling Commandos. He remembered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resistance, at first, in fear of idea that the WWII vetren wouldn't handle the news of what happened to his comrades. But the were surprised by the way Steve reacted, which

Dum Dum died of a liver full of alcohol, during the 70s, he stayed in the Army for another six years in the Army, until being wound in knee by shrapnel, due to an Chinese artillery round landed near him. During the Korean War, but had successfull marriage with Morita's sister after the War had four kids, two girls whom he doted and two sons, both of whom served in Vietnam, though the younger died during the Tet Offensive.

Morita, lived through Korea and survived a Chinese prison camp. Was given his own commision after starting a successful prison uprising, were he was imprisoned. But died of an irreverseble tumor in his right lung in 1970. He was survived by a wife and three sons, two of which served and survived Vietnam, while the third survived by doing a ten year stint in the National Guard.

While Gabe, now nearing his nintey eighth birthday, was living in a retirement home. A suvivor of Korea and Vietnam, Gabe was the first in his family to go college, rising through the ranks until he had hit Command Sergent Major. But his failed mariage, brought forth by poor communication and his wife having an affair. Compelled him to never fail as a father seeing how his ex-wife just left him and the kids. None of his children went into the military, wanting to forge there own lives.

Both James and Jacqques continued their careers well after the War. James went to work with MI6, achieving one of the most spectactlur careers. But was captured and executed by the KGB agents during a botched mission in Poland. Jacque went on to serve in the National Assembly but his political career was destroyed by a scandel when his mistress turned out to be a communist spy working for the Czechs. Now is living on the French Riviera in the town of Menton at the age of ninety seven. With his wife of seventy three years.

Then there was Peggy, the toughest to know about. Though not a member of the Howling Commandos nor saw any combat during the War. Her file plauged him the most. As to what happened, the details are scattered seeing how she was MI6 when she met him and technically her file was back in London. As the British Government was reluctant to share such privy information with him. But compose him a file about her after she had left the service.

The file was simple: Never married and never had children had a brother named Ronald Carter who was stationed in America as part of the British Military liason to the American military, who married an American woman by the name of Catherine Jones. Died April 1, 2010. Cause of Death, Natural.


	3. Chapter 3

'Never married, never had any children all because of me,' thought Steve, the guilt seeping through his veins. The last few words that the British have given him, haunted his thoughts the most. Despite been told by his assigned attachment telling him it wasn't his fault. He still blamed himself for not allowing her to move on.

Steve was so deep in thought that he had forgotten to take a right and was on his way to one of New York's, now, more nortorious streets. Not noticing that a group of young men were sneaking up, with the intent of mugging him.

It was disapaited when Steve heard the leader's voice, "Yo man c'an you spare a dollar, f'or a brother?" Steve looked at the man, hoping that he didn't have get in a fight.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money." Said Steve as he stopped and looked at young twenty year old black male. He started to continue to walk until seven more men surounded him in a circle.

"Well, my man 'cause that puts us at a prob, you know what I'm saying." The leader then pulls out a glock 22, holding it sideways before continuing, "Cause if you aint paying, you aint leaving until we get some greens."

Steve was looking at the barrel of the gun then towards the Leader, and back. Before making his decision of paying or not. His desicion was swift and quick as he disarmed the Leader. Knocking him out with a single punch, then swiftly took down quickly and easily with the gangster who tried to tackle him from behind. Next were three more gangsters with switchblades each slashing the air in hope that their blades taste skin and blood.

But their efforts were in vain as Steve easily disarm and knocked them out. The rest fled in an act of cowardence. A single thought as he watched them 'Pathetic, turely.' He thought as he looked for the way back. Not noticing the twenty first woman he had saved earlier.

Her name was Anna May Carter and she was dead curious about the man, who had saved her from the slob tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was following the strange and interesting man. After the strange and interesting man was lost and it appeared that he was going to be mugged. She was surprised by the quickness and swiftness that the strange and interesting man defeated eight men.

While she saw him leave she couldn't helped but gape as her interest in the strange and interesting man increased. After telling the NYPD what happened, she set about returning to her quiet abode in Brooklyn. After she took a shower to clense herself from the accumlated dirt and grim of the evening and her brief medatation of the water falling on her. She got ready to go to bed. Before she had the chance to close her eyes and fall into the universe that she comandedm a ring had sounded and remembered that her mother would call every night before she set off into that universe.

A nanosecond had passed when Anna put her 'mobile' up to her ear did the ever knowing sound of her mother did she say, "Hi mum, how are you?"

"Fine sweety, how are you and how was your day?"

Anna then proceeded to talk about the past twenty four hours, how her boss was an git, and how he couldn't run a company, even if his head was out his ass. She told her mother about the incident about the bar and how a strange tall gentleman came out of no where and saved her. Which start an intresting chat with her mother as who is the American who saved her.

"Its nothing mum, besides, I don't think he is interested in a girl like me." Doubt was so evedent that her mother had to rensure her that any man _or_ women would be lucky to be with her.

After her mother hang up she proceeded to go to sleep. As she got under the blankets, she knocked down and broked a picture frame, that held a black and white photo of her Great Aunt Peggy.

Anna smiled when she rember her Great Aunt telling stories of the famed Howling Commandos, and the fearless leader Captain America. Even going so far as to admiting as the war progressed, she fell in love and still is in love. But when she picked up the photo she notice a crease, something odd about this photo that she had known about.

She unfolded and saw another person his hand on the shoulder. As her eyes foucused on the man wearing an U.S. Army uniform and his face. Only a single thought ran through her mind and even that thought was impossible to be true.

But even the short letter was proof to convince her. That she wasn't seeing a doctored photo and that letter as she knew was written by one of the most wealthiest men in the world. As she fell back on her bed the photo held so loose that a single tiny breeze could blow it away. Her mind keep on replaying on the note and what it said.

_To Peggy and Steve, may there be a wedding soon as they show us in times of war love is always more powerful, more meaning full, more fullfilling, more tranquil, and more grander. Than any invention that I could think up. May your lives be rich and spectacular,_

_Your friendly mad scientist, Howard Stark._


End file.
